It Makes Me Wanna Kill
by ConfirmTheOriginOfFire
Summary: This kinda sucks...oh well. I'm sure every TR fan has written something like this, but I had to anyway! Team Rocket finally takes revenge on those stupid kids!! This is war, angst, violence, and parody all mashed into one! Very bad languange-Beware!


NOTE TO READERS: I am NOT a psycho maniac. I just love Team Rocket and think they should win for once. Also, I do NOT claim to own Team Rocket, even if they are so cool! I don't own McDonald's, Shrek, or Lucky Charms either. Nor is it in my nature to swear this much, or be this violent, but God, it felt good!!!!   
  
  
  


It Makes Me Wanna Kill (Team Rocket's Revenge) By ConfirmTheOriginOfFire   
  


After a lifetime of wandering in downtown Queersville, Ash & Company finally made it to the REAL world after finding themselves knocked out by some loser. When they woke up, they were in a great, big, thriving metropolis--New York City. 

"What the hell?" Brock asked, staring dispassionately at the world-famous skyline. 

"Oh, look at that Pokemon!" Ash exclaimed, not caring where the hell they were. He was pointing to the statue of Liberty. "StatueOfLiberty, the liberty pokemon," the Pokedex said. "It was given as a gift to the United States by France a long time ago. And you can't have it, you little shithead, so there." 

"Fuck this," said Ash. "Let's get some more pokemon." 

"Shutup, Ash, you freaking bitch," Misty yelled. 

"Me? You're the bitch, you--" 

"SHUT THE FUCK UP, BOTH OF YOU!" Brock screamed, punching both of them in the heads. They shut up. 

"Um...let's get some grub!" 

Meanwhile, at McDonald's, Jesse, James, and Meowth were eating. The two humans had three big mac meals each, while the cat was enjoying three McDonald's fishwiches. 

"Finally, we get to fuckin' EAT for once!" Jesse said. 

"I'll say!" James agreed. "And those shithead twerps won't stop us this time, cause they're still in downtown Queersville!" 

"For once, a happy ending!" Meowth added. 

Suddenly Ash, Misty, and Brock burst through the door. 

"WE'LL TAKE 500 POKEBURGERS!" they screamed. 

"Um...dudes...we don't have pokeburgers," the pimply-faced dude at the counter said. "We DO have cheeseburgers, double cheeseburgers, quarter pounders with cheese..." 

"WE'LL TAKE ONE OF EVERYTHING!!" 

"And lemme get some parfait!" Brock yelled. "Have you ever known anybody who didn't like parfait? Like, you walk up to them and say 'here, want some parfait' and they say 'no, I don't like no parfait'?" ((If you've seen Shrek, you'll know what I'm talking about ~_^)) 

Then they turned and saw Team Rocket and started yellling: 

"Look, it is Team Rocket and it is eating big macs! Let's stop them!" 

"Ahhh!" they yelled. "Getting away with we magical lucky charms--we mean--big macs and fishwiches! Pickles and gray meat, sesame seed buns and ketchup, onions and mustards and special sauce! .... ....Uh ohh..." 

They tripped over their sodas and hit the floor, and Ash & Co. took their food. 

"Oh, we always want to eat, but the twerps always take it away and say it is just for them," they moaned. 

"I have a brilliant beyond brilliant idea!" exclaimed Jesse. 

"Do tell," James and meowth said....   
  


"WE'RE HERE TO STEAL YOUR FREAKING POKEMON SO GIVE EM UP!" Team Rocket exclaimed, as usual. 

"No way! Pikachu, zap em!" 

"Pika..." POW! Team Rocket took out Uzis and shot it to freaking death! 

"FUCK, MAN!" Ash screamed. "I WILL FREAKING KILL YOU! NYYYAAHH!" 

Ash took out a steak knife and lunged at them with it. CRRRAACCKK!!! Ash lay full of bullet holes in a pool of blood and guts and gore!! 

"DICKWADS!" Misty yelled, throwing all her and Brock's and Ash's pokeballs. All the pokemon attacked at once, but alas! It did no good, because they were all shot 500 times each by the Uzis, except for the rock pokemon Onix and Geodude. 

"Eat bullets!" James exclaimed, sticking the end of the gun in Geodude's mouth and firing away. Blood poured out of its every orifice and it died. Jesse did the same with Onix, while Meowth gunned down Misty and Brock. 

"Well, that's that!" they said, and left the bloody...um...battlefield. None of the slain were missed by anyone, least of all that stupid yellow rat Pikachu!!   
  


Wow. That's brutal. Anyway, I'm ready to take your flames. 

~CTOOF 


End file.
